


Hot For Teacher

by daleked



Series: Brief Lives: Alternate Universes [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Multi, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has got it bad for substitute teacher Mr. Hale.</p>
<p>Fic of the AU! post<br/><a href="http://jinglehale.tumblr.com/post/30688122063/au-stiles-is-hot-for-teacher-human-au">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot For Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> I dusted off the little bit of this that I'd written months ago and prettied it up before posting it :-)

 

Stiles nibbles on the end of his pen while Mr. Hale scrawls the answers to Finstock’s assignment on the board. Greenberg looks noticeably relaxed this lesson, dutifully copying the answers down. Stiles continues staring at Mr. Hale. There’s something about him: the eyebrows, the shoulders, and did Stiles mention the eyebrows? Those are some emotive eyebrows. Also, that leather jacket is smokin’. He can almost see Mr. Hale in tight jeans dancing on top of a car singing about lubricated thunderbolts. He stifles a giggle and looks down at his book, methodically checking off the points that he got correct in his essay.

“Stilinski,” Mr. Hale says, consulting the class register and frowning slightly as he looks up. “Which one-” Stiles raises his hand hopefully, smiling. Mr Hale looks relieved that he’s present to answer the question, and strolls back over to the board to tap at what’s he’s written.

“Could you tell me the key differences between oligopolistic competition and monopolistic competition?” Stiles reads aloud the answer from his paper and is rewarded by a slight smile. Mr. Hale is  _smiling_ , and it lights up his eyes. Stiles can swear he’s breathless and nearly nudges Scott to ask for his inhaler, just because. That smile could fell an empire. Or, you know, whatever the expression is. Mr. Hale proceeds to ask Lydia to consider different retailers in America and to comment on which market structure best describes their market behaviour.

Lydia, of course, answers the question impeccably and gets a smile. Stiles suddenly feels cheated. This is new. Normally, he’d be the one saying “Lydia deserves all the nice things” when Scott is being cranky that Lydia tramples over all his answers in class, but he suddenly thinks that he might understand how Scott feels.  _Cheated_. That Mr. Hale’s smile isn’t for him and him alone.

“Psst, Scott,” Stiles whispers. Scott leans back immediately, attentive. Stiles mentally congratulates himself for training his best friend well.

“Just a question. If I went mad and turned into a supervillain, you would kill me, right?” He can practically hear the wheels turning in Scott’s brain.

“You mean like, Spiderman and Green Goblin?” Scott asks finally. “I dunno, what kind of bad things would you do?”

“Kidnap people,” Stiles whispers ominously. “And keep them for ever.” In front of the class, Mr. Hale is writing down a question for the class to do. Something about Mexicans and grain-based fuel ethanol causing expensive tortillas. Scott scratches his head. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks when he hears Stiles sigh as Mr. Hale bends over to pick up a piece of chalk he dropped.

“Is this about Mr. Hale?” Scott whispers, sounding outraged. “Keep your fantasies to yourself, man. I do not want to hear about them!”

“Violation of the bro code, dude!” Stiles protests. “ _I_  listen when you want to talk about being gooey with Allison. I even have to watch.” Scott considers this, then shrugs and clicks his pen a few times before putting it back down on his table.

“Okay, fine, you can kidnap him, I guess. Though he seems nicer than Finstock. Less shouty.” Stiles has to agree. Greenberg is slacking off in his seat and Danny is texting under the table, so, clearly, more lax than Finstock. A thought suddenly occurs to Stiles.

“I hope he takes over lacrosse training too,” Stiles says reverently to Scott. “Stop fake-gagging.” Scott obeys immediately but shuffles his chair further forward to get away from Stiles’ pervy talk and fantasies of Bad Touching. There’s only so much a guy wants to know about his best friend’s imaginary love life.

+

"I like him even though he has a penis," Stiles says sadly. And pats his own through his khakis. Scott boggles at him, cheeks bulging with a mouthful of half-chewed sandwich.

"Yum, homosexuality," Isaac comments dreamily. "Privates of the same parts flock together."

"Um," Allison says, and pauses.

"That didn't come out right," Isaac frowns at his apple.

"Stop talking about my junk. Only hot people are allowed to talk about her," Stiles tells them both while calmly continuing to pat the zip of his pants. Erica slides in past him, smiling and balancing her tray perfectly.

"Hey, Stiles. Stiles' penis."

"She just-" Isaac points out indignantly.

"I said hot people. Hey, Erica." She acknowledges everyone at the table by biting into her own apple and munching it heartily. Allison picks over her potato salad and carefully tries to wipe the mayo off her fingertips. Boyd joins the table with his lunch bag, pulling out hard-boiled eggs and olives wrapped in tinfoil along with a peanut-butter muffin. They munch in silence for a while until Stiles makes up his mind.

"So, has everyone caught sight of Mr. Hale yet? I propose we change his name to Mr. Hot Bod." Stiles tells everyone. "In fact, let's take a vote. Yay or nay?"

"Nay," everyone choruses.

"How about just renaming him Stiles' Boyfriend?" Isaac suggests. "Totally legit."

"All those in favour, say 'aye'," Boyd announces.

"Aye," everyone at the table says dutifully, and Stiles throws up his hands in disbelief. Scott is grinning and applauding while Allison giggles, and Boyd puts a comforting arm around Stiles' shoulders. Isaac high-fives Boyd from across the table.

"Motion passed." Erica bangs her water bottle on the table and smirks at Stiles. "Now let's get out butts to class, babe, and I'll see you after school."

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
